


Until The Stars Wink Out

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Star Trek The Gentle Seasons Series [28]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Beauty and the Beast, Cuddling, Cuddly McCoy, Fairy Tale Reference, Fluff, Innuendo, Kissing, Love Declarations, M/M, Peaceful, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Spock, Secret Relationship, Star Gazing, Stolen Kisses, Stroking, ear kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 23:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: McCoy and Spock are supposedly stargazing, but are actually enjoying some stolen kisses and clinches.  Then Jim Kirk happens along.Prequel to: "It Was Written In The Stars"





	Until The Stars Wink Out

“How could anything that looks so beautiful be so deadly?” McCoy asked as he stood gazing at the passing stars through the viewing portal of the Enterprise.

“That is the deceiving allure of beauty, Leonard. Maybe it is so intriguing because we know that it can have its sinister side. After all, Beauty killed the beast. It has to be contained, so that it will not be destructive.”

McCoy leaned back into the arms that were wrapped so securely around him. “But, all in all, beauty certainly has its attractions. Man has been drawn to it through the ages.“

“That he has. He will take the chance of getting too close to its dangers just to be near its pleasing symmetry.“

McCoy sighed. “Just look at those heavens! In all of your life, have you ever seen anything so lovely?” 

“It depends on where you are looking, Leonard.”

McCoy glanced at the face a few scant inches away from his. He flicked his eyes over that rugged façade that he loved so well. “Silly,” he chided softly. “You’re supposed to be looking at the stars, not at me.”

Spock‘s face had a wise look on it. “You pick what loveliness you choose to gaze upon, Dr. McCoy, and I will pick out what I believe is beautiful and watch it. After all, beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and I am beholding what to me is beautiful.”

McCoy cuddled his head into the hollow of Spock’s neck. “Romantic dog!“ he reproved, although he treasured every sweet nothing that Spock sent his way. “I love it when you make me feel special.”

“That is easy to do, Leonard. You are special.”

“Let’s go find some place private and get naked,” McCoy murmured into Spock’s ear. “I want to run my hands all over that delicious green skin.“ Urgent need reflected in his soft voice that had a sharp edge to it. He pressed a kiss against the delicate shell of that tempting ear so close to his lips, especially that delicious point on the top of that ear. “I’d like to show my proper appreciation for all the lovely things that you just told me,” he said huskily. 

Spock’s arms tightened around McCoy, and they both felt answering responses to other, more primitive parts of their bodies. Organs in their nether regions began to stir and signaled the need for completion of activities as old as time itself.

“Let me show you what I really think of you,” McCoy continued. “You won’t regret a moment in my arms.”

“Anytime, Earthling,” Spock murmured back. “I will gladly show you that you do not need to be standing at a viewing portal to see the stars in the heavens.”

“Oh, hell!” McCoy murmured and twisted in Spock’s arms so they could do some proper kissing. Well, it really wasn’t proper. In fact, it was highly improper, what with a lot of exploration by roving hands. Their bodies were more than responsive to the ways in which they were being stimulated.

They pulled back reluctantly, but their eyes were smoky as they gazed at each other.

“Now look what all of that star gazing has caused, Vulcan.”

“It will probably cause more,” Spock guaranteed.

“Oh, hell,” McCoy murmured and leaned in for more kisses.

They heard footsteps approaching, though, and flowed smoothly apart. Jim Kirk appeared a moment later.

“Gentlemen.” He looked from one to the other. They looked a little frazzled and shiny-eyed. “What are you doing?”

“Stargazing, Captain,” Spock answered with his hands behind his back.

“Well, you certainly have a good evening for it,” Kirk agreed as he glanced out the portal, also.

“That we do, Captain.”

“And what are your observations?”

“They are still in the heavens, Captain, and seem to be moving in a mixed and predictable fashion. The closer ones are moving faster, and the further ones seem to be rather stationary.”

“Conclusions?”

“All is as it should be in the universe,” Spock answered with confidence. “If the stars are secure in their orbits, then all other rhythms are likewise in synchronization.” 

“That is always good to hear. Dr. McCoy, do you have anything to add to Mr. Spock’s report?“

McCoy seemed to ponder the question for a moment. “I believe that Mr. Spock has summed up the situation as well as anyone could. The predictability of the universe is rolling right along as it should be. The stars are giving us that guarantee.“

“Good, good,“ Kirk muttered with satisfaction. “Well, gentlemen,” he said, looking from one to the other as he moved away. “Carry on with what you were doing.”

McCoy waited until Kirk's footsteps disappeared, then he raised an eyebrow. “Well, you heard the man, didn’t you?”

“I believe that the captain had reference to the revolving of the stars in the heavens and to our watching that rotation.”

“Which will continue whether you and I are here or not. No, I’m going to interpret differently what Jim said,” he said as he moved into Spock’s arms again. “We wouldn’t want to disobey a direct order now, would we?”

“Certainly not, Doctor.”

McCoy settled back into Spock’s arms. “Do you reckon Jim suspects about us?”

“Of course not, Leonard. It is generally normal for the C.M.O. and First Officer on any starship to be gazing at the passing stars together at odd hours.”

“Oh, hell,” McCoy muttered as his muscles tensed. “The whole ship must know.”

“Relax, Leonard,” Spock suggested as he rubbed McCoy‘s back. “Let them have their suspicions. Besides, they are too busy with their own love affairs to be concerned that much about ours.”

“Wanna bet?! The crew will always gossip about officers.”

“That is simply because they are jealous, Leonard.”

“Oh?” McCoy asked as snuggled against Spock. “Because their loves aren’t as great as ours?”

“Because their love is not written in the stars as ours is.”

McCoy ran his hand over Spock’s chest. “All lovers believe that.”

“But each love is special, Leonard. Each love is new. That is the promise of the stars. Each new love is a beginning.”

“And I’m beginning to think that you’re all talk.”

“There will be time for me to prove to you otherwise. In the meantime, let us gaze at the stars until they wink out.”

“Silly,” McCoy reproved as he rubbed his face against Spock’s neck. “The stars will never wink out.”

“The stars will disappear from the heavens before our love is finished, Leonard. That is one thing that I can guarantee you. Our love is indeed timeless.”

"Tell me more," McCoy said huskily. "Better still, show me. Put those eternal lips on mine, and let me see the stars winking behind my eyelids."

Spock was most happy to comply with his lover's heartfelt desires.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
